Ranch Shi (Kanto)
by Yukiko Shi
Summary: Inspired by Pokefarm/Pokefarm Q, N lands in the Kanto region on a secluded island. Meeting Yukiko who lives on the island with all 146 species of Pokémon, living in complete harmony with each other. Yukiko and N travel around the island and study each Pokémon and their evolution line in detail. Welcome to Ranch Shi, no catching Pokémon allowed. OC Yukiko Shi.


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Yukiko Shi is a OC.

* * *

Welcome to Ranch Shi

"Thanks Zekrom, you're free to go...sorry for putting you up against your twin," N apologised to the large black dragon from the Unova region. Finally understanding where he was going wrong thanks to the opposing hero of truth. He was glad that he understood where he went wrong; he should have listened to the Pokémon that the trainer had instead of listening to Ghetsis, the whole Team Plasma thing was completely wrong, N understood that now.

"_The main thing N is that you learnt from your mistakes,_" Zekrom told N, N nodded in agreement. Zekrom wasn't wrong, he was going to learn from his mistakes and only help those Pokémon who were being abused by their trainers.

"You don't have to follow me anymore," N told the legendary Pokémon, gently petting the deep black Pokémon.

"_I've grown a little attached to you,_" Zekrom admitted with a smile on the dragon's face. N couldn't help but smile slightly; he had already released his Pokémon, only keeping his trusty Zoroark with him to keep his company, along with Zekrom.

"I don't want to keep you in a poke-ball, but if you can return to the sky. I'll call you if I need you?" N asked Zekrom.

"_Of course, I'll keep watch of you,_" Zekrom told N as Zekrom took off, leaving N on his own. N smiled before he started to walk off, watching Zekrom fly away, he looked away and continued walking. Following his instincts, N headed towards a water source.

Pokémon – Welcome to Ranch Shi

N pushed his way through the bushes, his eyes fell on a crystal clear lake, his eyes widened slightly at how clear the lake was, scanning the lake, his eyes fell on a young female. Long crimson hair blew gently in the wind, N could just about make out the crimson eyes of the young female. She wore a black t-shirt along with a pair of full length black trousers. She was gently leaning into the water, N slowly walked towards her, wondering what she was doing. The sound of a twig snapped, causing N to freeze and the female to snap her attention towards him.

"You shouldn't be here," she told N, getting up from the ground, N's eyes widened as they fell on a Cubone gently resting on a rubber ring in the lake.

"Cubone is a ground type Pokémon, ground type Pokémon are weak to water," N told the female.

"I'm aware of type match ups, I'm not an idiot. If you're complaining about how I treat my Pokémon then why isn't Cubone complaining?" She asked him. N's attention turned towards the Cubone, the little Pokémon looked up at N, N couldn't complain about how calm the Cubone was in the water.

"Cubone bone," the Cubone spoke. N nodded slightly, understanding what the Cubone was saying.

"Now say I'm a bad person," she asked him.

"Sorry..." N apologised, looking down at the grass below him.

"That's fine, you wouldn't have been the first person to tell me I'm raising my Pokémon wrong," she told him.

"Can I ask you what your name is?"

"Yukiko, Yukiko Shi," Yukiko introduced herself before she gently picked up the Cubone in her arms. The rubber ring was still around the Cubone.

"Nice to meet you Yukiko, I'm N," N smiled.

"You do realise that this island is forbidden for tourists?" Yukiko asked.

"Forbidden?"

"Yes."

"Why is this island forbidden for tourists?" N asked.

"To protect the Pokémon who live here."

"How many Pokémon live here?" N asked Yukiko.

"I lost count, but I know that they all live in harmony, I only help them when they get sick and when I help them train against their opposing types," Yukiko explained as she gently petted the Cubone. The Cubone smiled under Yukiko's gentle touch. N couldn't help but smile seeing how happy the Cubone was.

"How do you get their Pokémon over their weaknesses?" N asked.

"Depends on the opposing type, for example a ground type Pokémon like Cubone I try getting it over the fear of water first, it takes a while but that's what makes these Pokémon more special to me," Yukiko smiled.

"Baby steps then?"

"A lot of baby steps, let me take you back to my home and I'll show you," Yukiko offered N. He nodded and started following Yukiko, he wondered what her methods of training them against the weaknesses were. From the look of the Cubone, she wasn't harsh against the Cubone and seemed to have all the patience in the world as possible. N knew that it wasn't easy but then if Yukiko could do it then maybe she could teach him a little. That's only if she wasn't using a cruel method to train her Pokémon.

A few hours later, N's eyes fell on a small log cabin; it looked suitable for Yukiko to be on her own but he wasn't sure if it would be suitable for another person to live with her. Yukiko walked up to the cabin door and gently opened the door.

The inside of the cabin looked cosy for Yukiko to live in, the simple layout and design was something which made her life look simple, the cosy feeling made the place perfect for her, near the fire was a small Vulpix and Growlithe, both of them curled up and asleep. N smiled seeing both of them sleeping happily.

"You're a trainer...right?" N asked.

"I used to be; now I just look after the collection I've gathered and released them from their pokeballs. Now they run around this place and make themselves at home, they enjoy themselves and I enjoy looking after them."

"Do they breed though?"

"I don't force them to breed, they do so themselves."

"Okay," N said as he gently sat down. Yukiko smiled and walked over towards a bookshelf, scanning the shelf, she pulled out a large scrap book, filled with lots of different images of Pokémon, all with their species name, number, types and the nickname given to them. N's eyes widened as the Pokémon looked happy. Big smiles were on their faces when Yukiko had taken the photos.

"All of them are still around; my breeding records are in a different book. That's just filled with the Pokémon I have here."

"That's pretty cool," N said flicking through the scrap book. "You have even taken photos of some legendary Pokémon?" N asked.

"Most of them aren't my photos but I have seen a few of them," Yukiko told N, she smiled at the thought of meeting every single Pokémon but it was a lot. "If you want, we can meet them all?" Yukiko offered N.

"I think that'll be really cool," N said as he gently shut the book.

"Star from the beginning?"

"Please?"

"Then let's go and see them," Yukiko smiled and picked up some Pokémon food.

"Homemade?" N asked.

"Yeah, homemade and each different Pokémon has food just right for them."

Yukiko opened the door leading out from her home; N followed her as they walked out towards the fields. The fresh scent of the air made everything feel better. Looking around, N noticed that all of the Pokémon looked happy where they were. Hearing their happy thoughts made him happy. He couldn't have found a better place than here for Pokémon to live in harmony. Yukiko really did care for the Pokémon here and felt pride fill his body, if there was any battling then Yukiko would probably solve it the best way possible and with the least conflict.

A couple more miles passed with a breeze before Yukiko stopped walking; N bumped into her. In front of them was a large pod of Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur. All of them were out in the open. N could see little red ribbons around one Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur. The field where they were smelled beautiful, attracting the small bug Pokémon to come crawling towards the field.

"What do you think?" Yukiko asked.

"The Pokémon with the red ribbon are they the ones from your scrap book?" N asked Yukiko nodded.

"Yes, I have a system using ribbons."

"Do you really?"

"I'll tell you the system after paying a visit to the Bulbasaur family."

"Okay." Yukiko started walking towards the pod of Bulbasaur.


End file.
